japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Neko Love
Neko Love (猫ラブ) Is a Jpop/ Electro group formed in mid 2011. Currently, it consists of 6 members. History In June, 2011, Neko Love was formed by Tsunku, and was added as a part of Hello!Project. They joined in the "New Generation" time of Hello!Project when 9th, 10th Generation of Morning Musume, and the 2nd Generation of S/mileage joined. Their first single" " Reached the top spot on Oricon for a number of days, reaching one of the highest selling singles ever. Just like Berryz Kobo, they didn't start out with Indies singles. They opened their debut up with a single A single. Tsunku stated, "I except much from Neko Love, they are one of the strongest groups Hello!Project can have hopefully. They are all wonderul dancers and singers, I think they will become a treasured part of Hello!Project within years." On June 23rd, 2013, The youngest member of Neko Love; Katsuta Rikako (Age 16) Stated the following items. "I have decided to graduate, due to my lack of focus on school work. I hope to still continue being an idol in the future, but for now, I need to focus on my school work and become an educated student." She Graduated on July 4th, 2013. During the graduation, her best friend/co-worker idol, Maasa Sudo and Chisato Okai appeared mysteriously onto the stage at the final speech. They said they wanted to perform a song with her. Before hand, Rikako knew nothing of what was to happen. So the three of them performed "Be genki naseba naru", Rikako's favorite song. Since line distribution haden't been given, everyone sang all of the song together. Maasa and Chisato also gave her two large bouque's orange flowers, her official color. "I always wanted to be in a trio with you two. You were my inspiration! I watched you two get into Hello!Pro kids, I watched you get into Berryz Kobo and C-ute! I idolized you two! But I love you so dearly, and I hope that we'll see each other again in the future. Until then...To the future!!!" ni! plays and the two exit the stage Rikako's final song as an idol was "Shorai-teki ni!", which was one of her duo songs on Neko Love's 1st album. This was her very last song perfomed in Neko Love, the song is now only to be perfomed in special occasions. On March 17th, it was announced that formber Nyan Love member was to become a soloist under Hello!Project. Her official stage name is known as *Rikako*. Members #Miki Nakajima (中島美樹) (23) (Green) (Leader) #Yuki Sato (佐藤由紀) (20) (Purple) (Sub-Leader) #Mai Yukihiko (幸彦から) (19) (Red) #Rei Arihara (レイ有原) (18) (Yellow) #Ai Suzuki (鈴木愛) (17) (Blue) #Momoko Suzuki (鈴木桃子) (17) (Pink) Former Members #Rikako Katsuta (勝田リカコ) (16) (Orange) Discography #2011.06.17 Ai no gorogoro #2011.09.24 Watashi no kokoro wa nobete imasu....Nyan! #2012.01.01 Shiawase nya iya~ #2012.04.05 Aijo fusoku #2012.07.17 Onna no ko o rikai! #2012.10.12 Senbo Boyfriend!!! #2013.05.14 Moji de watashi no ai o hyogen suru... #2013.08.12 Anata ni totatsu sa reru nodesu ka? #2013.12.09 Watashi no MERRY Nyanmas~ #2014.03.10 Shiawasede wa arimasen! / Shinken ni?! #2014.05.21 Nyan's Love / Akogare no! Albums #2012.12.30 Nyan no ai *Rikako* Discography #2014.03.20 Onna no ko no shomsai Trivia *Two of the members have the same last name (Suzuki Ai and Suzuki Momoko)